


Twisted

by evanescentdawn



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28338042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanescentdawn/pseuds/evanescentdawn
Summary: Years passed by, and words and promises change meanings.
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson & Klaus Mikaelson & Rebekah Mikaelson
Kudos: 2





	Twisted

we were here once; young, head huddled togather  
smiling at each other in the silence of night  
hands clasped and promsing _forever_  
it’s in ruins now. and we’re snarling at each other,   
knee-deep in blood & screams,  
smiles twisted and sharped by betrayals   
and paranoia

wondering,  
_where did we go?_


End file.
